


Pest control

by River_T_h_am_es



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Falling In Love, It's not important though, Jealousy, M/M, Max and other campers are 17, Mentions of Cult, Protective Max, Swearing, possessive daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_T_h_am_es/pseuds/River_T_h_am_es
Summary: This is my first fic here! I hope you enjoy it.





	Pest control

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here! I hope you enjoy it.

Daniel disliked him at once. It was a kind of distaste you can feel for a friendly neighbour's shabby dog: it would make you wonder how on earth could someone have a pet like this. It was a strong feeling that someone else aside from him was in control of the situation in the Camp.

 

Daniel decided to retire temporarily from his business in the Commune because of the latest events. He wasn't the one responsible for the suicides — he was there for money fraud moments only — but the incident had attracted unwanted attention to each of them. Eventually, he stayed in a small town called Sleapy Peak. There, flipping through the local newspaper he came across a vacancy: a local camp was looking for a counselor.

 

That's how he ended up in Camp camp. It was a great opportunity to lie down for a while. Deserted area, beautiful nature, immature minds. Well, mostly. One of the teenagers (“You must be Max?”) made him experience embarrassing — for an adult — fear that he could be seen through. It was Daniel's first day at the Camp. The boy was looking right at him with surprisingly clever eyes while the cheerful counselor — must be David — was about to throw a party in his honour. The boy was radiating pure mistrust, but Daniel knew it was only a matter of time for most of the campers to start trusting him.

 

What could he offer the teenagers with a bunch of ridiculous hobbies? His attention, of course. Its illusion, to be more specific. Praise untalanted paintings, silly tricks, play boring board games, swallow his pride and listen patiently to a little nerd's scientific theories. Children, adults — just pull the right string and here they are, standing in line for a new portion of comfort. Good. He's in a good shape. Just one month, and there'll be no need to hide. For now, he could enjoy fresh air and kids' attention. Besides, there was another counselor.

 

Daniel was genuinely impressed with David's energy. He was patting everybody's backs whether there was reason or not with such vigour that left Daniel speechless. After Daniel's first day at work he marched into his cabin with bright smile and patted his shoulder as well proclaiming something unbelievably inspiring, and Daniel thought for a moment that the guy had been working too hard and had lost his mind. David wasn't acting. He was being honest. He had a rare ability for enthusiasm and belief in almost every beginning in the Camp. Daniel couldn't help but imagine him in the Cult. It would be a gift to have such a passionate member.

 

There was one thing though. David was nice. Not a good boy, but a nice person who would never agree with Daniel's affairs unless he was broken. Daniel didn't want that. There were things he could appreciate even if he couldn't use them.

 

Still, he enjoyed David's presence. David was attractive, funny and sweet. Daniel couldn't say if he wanted to pinch him or to do something worse. He didn't hurry the events, keeping on with that smiles and looks he was an expert in. One night there was a knock on his door. He opened it to find David, extremely confused and embarrassed. David came to kiss him. To kiss and then leave but Daniel didn't let him go. He wasn't as experienced as Daniel but fit body which reacted to his every move and touch so sweetly and adorable attempts to be quiet because of the children sleeping paid it off. David wasn't naive and understood that their affair wouldn't last longer than summer. It touched Daniel in some way. David didn't look like this kind of things person.

 

He felt that he would melt if there was something to melt inside him. When David took his hand and smiled, he understood with regret that he would miss him. He would really miss him.

 

Still, all that honey had some bitter taste. Daniel couldn't help but feel someone's distaste with his skin. It was like having a spider or a bug living somewhere in a dusty corner of your room. You can't see it but it can drop on your pillow any moment.

 

In one of the first days at the Camp he got a warning. It was breakfast, the hall was buzzing with people. He found a newspaper at his table. Last year's issue was folded neatly to expose an article about cunning crimes of one of the suspicious religious organizations. He frowned and flipped through the issue. The scheme was more than familiar to him. He looked around the hall full of campers running around and met eyes with him. With that... Max. He was standing next to David who was lecturing him for some reason but he was looking at Daniel. “I am watching you”. It was surprisingly intimidating. Next moment - and the boy turned his attention to David who was still prattling about something, all his expression changed at once.

 

Ah. Jealousy. Feelings.

 

It was David who suffered the most. The boy was trying his best to get his attention. He was swearing like a sailor, he kicked chairs with his feet and left the hall in answer for any reprimands. He was being intolerable.

 

After one of these acts he as if accidentally pushed Daniel with his elbow on the way out. The counselor was holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

 

"Sorry," the boy was looking at the brown spot on the snow-white shirt with satisfaction, his eyes practically gleaming.

"It's all right," Daniel's voice sounded soapy, "I think we need to talk, Max."

It would be better to sort it out once and for all. It would be better for everybody. The boy shrugged and walked outside after Daniel.

"I know you don't like me," Daniel started slowly, choosing his words.

"Is it all? I need to piss," the boy tried to leave pushing Daniel out of the way but Daniel stopped him.

"You don't like me and I do know why."

Daniel's words were coated with molasses. He was going somewhere he shouldn't go here, like he was going to compete with someone he shouldn't compete. It wasn't right. He shouldn't be doing this.

The boy looked to the ground and suddenly asked, "What coffee does David like?"

Daniel was taken aback with the question. The boy answered himself, "With cinnamon. There's more goddamn cinnamon in his coffee than coffee itself. Only him and Nikky can drink this kind of shit in such quantity."

" You have been making him coffee for two weeks," the boy continued, "and you haven't made the one he likes."

He finally looked at Daniel with sudden disappointment and disapproval.

 

Something clicked inside Daniel. Something wrong. He made a mistake, let himself be carried away with emotions he loved to control in others. He leaned to the boy and said quietly, "I make other things he likes."

 

The boy said nothing. He bounced on his feet, inhaled and went away. Daniel stood in place, trying to calm his breathing. The dirty shirt clung to his skin unpleasantly. He felt his blood boiling in his head because of anger and distaste but for what and for whom he couldn't say.

 

He lost it. He wanted the little rat to understand. To understand how much David liked these things he made with him. He was getting pushy dragging off David's clothes and ignoring his weak suggestions to wait until it was late enough. Daniel tried to make David make as much noises as he could instead of withholding them as usual. Daniel heard someone's steps behind the slightly opened door. He knew who was always hanging around when and where he shouldn't. Who could hear everything. Every thrust, every move were bringing new waves of pleasure, somewhat wrong and disgusting but so, so intense. Part of him was saying that he got it wrong, that there was something wrong in all of it but he couldn't hear it because of blood pulsing in his head.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

David was watching interestedly as Nurf and Preston were setting the tent under Daniel's guidance. It would take him a few hours to make them do the same.

"You know, David, you are a shitty councelor," Max was standing next to him with his hands in the pockets. "It's a miracle you haven't been fired yet." He looked at David with adoration in his eyes while the man was still looking at Daniel.

" So you think Daniel is better, Max?" David asked suddenly.

Shit.

"What? David, where did HE come in?"

" Well, I just think he could help me to improve my skills," David finally looked at Max with this inspired expression of his.

"Fuck, David, what can you learn from this clown? What the fuck is he even doing here? I've already told you. He's a freak and not a chance is a councelor!"

David frowned. "Language, Max."

So I can't talk this way about him, hah?

"And you've just said I'm not the best camp worker, haven't ya?"David patted Max' shoulder and left to join Daniel.

" I've said you're a shitty counelor. He's just a shit," Max said it aloud knowing David couldn't hear him.

 

Last weeks were hell for Max.

 

"Daniel has it bad," Nikki said at breakfast. Neil choked with his tea, and she smacked him on the back sympathetically. It was news for no one else.

" They've been sleeping together for a week or so," Ered said without looking from her smartphone.

"Yeah," Nikki agreed, "but he's been doing all this... David stuff lately. You know, holding hands, sitting at the lake.."

Preston clutched his hands to his chest in delight.

"It's cool," Ered stated, "my parents don't do it like at all."

 

Max stood up saying something like “this pudding sucks” and left quickly. He ran to the bushes behind the Camp and threw up.

 

He really tried to accept this. To think that David was happy and that was what really mattered. It lasted one day until he saw Daniel clasping David from the back. He wasn't spying. He just so happen was passing by. He scratched his palms with something sharp then. He was scratching until they started to bleed.

 

After the cinnamon talk he got rid of any thought about acceptance. Daniel didn't worth it. Didn't worth him.

 

Then he went to collect the blanks for the shift on duty and heard... _this_. He wasn't even sneaking in hope to tell David something sardonic his was thinking all day about (he did it sometimes, Just told David something nasty). But this? He felt arousal but there was no pleasantness, his body reactions suppressed by hurt and disgust.

 

He couldn't take it anymore. Daniel had to leave. Max found out information about his problems with the law. He wasn't afraid of Daniel, but the Camp would be closed if he spoke up. That was the only reason he stayed silent about it. At least, for now.

He didn't sleep, he was lying with his eyes open, his head heavy, thinking, almost praying. He just wanted Daniel to leave. Just him to leave. Forever.

 

 

Little jerk stopped bothering David and kicking chairs. Here it is. Keep off the adults' bedroom even if they are reason of your wet dreams. Sometimes Daniel felt this feeble spite from the other but tried to keep away — as well as the boy did. He almost got used to it, to this kind of truce — if there could be truce between him and an underage in his puberty heat.

So he was surprised to find the boy at his door — their door — in one of the evenings. It was late enough for campers to bother the counselors. The boy was holding some sort of papers in his hands, twitching them nervously. He tensed when he saw Daniel — obviously, he had expected to see David who was on his before-night-check of the Camp. The boy used to run into David here before but Daniel thought he'd stopped for good.

 

He wasn't pleased to say the least.

"What are you doing here?"

The boy didn't answer, just looked at Daniel with hunted determination in his eyes, clutching the papers.

"Listen... Max. Do you need something? Can I help you?"

Max was about to say something, digging his fingers in white sheets but stayed silent. He didn't move, avoiding Daniel's gaze and looking somewhere behind Daniel with glassy eyes. Daniel came closer, put his arms on the boy's shoulders to get his attention back to himself.

" You will go back to your tent now, you hear me, Max?"

Max nodded slowly.

" And you will stop interfering in others' personal lives."

Oh, he missed it. He missed talking to people like that, with calm strength. Max looked at Daniel and nodded again. Daniel felt like he finally smashed the bug with his shoe, popping sound almost present in his ears.

"Our relationship is none of your business, your understand? And if you keep doing this, you will regret this, I promise. Do you really think he needs you?"

There was no need for the last words. They just dropped from his tongue like a poisoned tar before he could catch them.

Tears were gathering on Max's eyelashes, and Daniel finally saw a child who didn't have anybody to put him in place. Daniel didn't felt sympathy or regret, he was mostly tired. Max hung his head, and Daniel looked with puzzlement at his wet cheeks and nose.

" Daniel?"They both hadn't heard David approaching. Now it started to look uneasy. David was looking at them, looking at Daniel, and Daniel didn't want David to look at him like that ever again. " Max, what happened?"

Max was silent, and Daniel felt blind annoyance bubbling in his chest.

"David, it's not what you think it is."

Daniel said the words which are common in this kind of situations but which he shouldn't have said to David. David didn't think anything like that. But if he had started thinking, it would have gone to hell.

"Max, come here?"Max slowly went to David with his head bowed, and David touched his shoulder with utter tenderness. "Go rest. OK? I need to talk to Daniel."

Max nodded, almost leaning in David's hand and walked away throwing a look at Daniel who was suffocating from the desire to beat him with his feet like a dog until he stopped breathing.

 

Daniel knew he would leave the Camp soon but he had never thought that it would be this way.

David didn't say much. Their conversation was brief.

"I don't know what should have happened if Max was crying."

Daniel couldn't say a word, there was a heavy lump in his throat, bitter thoughts and unwanted jealousy covered his insides like sticky pitch.

" What did you say to him? Why was he crying, Daniel?? 

Mother hen David and his hatchlings.

Because he's a fucking teenager with his hormones pouring through his ears?.. Because we're sleeping together while he's still sleeping with a teddy bear?..

"David, he's in love with you."

David ignored this.

"What. Did. You. Say."

Daniel took a deep breath and repeated the words he had said to Max.

 

 

He was sitting at the table in a highway cafe looking thoughtlessly in the cup filled with poorly made coffee, tiny foam like mold. The police car stopped outside, blurred with the rain-washed window.

“ _Cinnamon. He likes it with cinnamon_ ”.

Daniel started to laugh. He was laughing hysterically when the police officer walked to his table, introducing himself.

Little jerk. He had been planning it.

Daniel was laughing, he couldn't think straight, he couldn't just calm down and see that he was trying to get together different pieces of events being too involved, too invested in them to see the possibility of coincidence. Or fate, maybe. Poisoned emotions were boiling inside him, eating him with nausea and shame. He was smashed with other's — or others' — sole, whether it was fate, the law or Max – he didn't care. There was no difference for him.

 

 

Wet firewood was crackling softly in the fire, smoke thick and scented. The Camp was drown in peaceful chaos due to one counselor's retirement and the other almost merging with his own shadow. Max looked at David from the corner of his eye. His broken expression was killing him as well. He tried to help him to share his frustration the only way he could — just sitting beside him at the campfire.

" I am sorry, Max," David said the hundredth time that day, "it's all my fault."

"Shut the fuck up, David," Max was getting worried David would leave as well. He didn't want this.

David shook his head. "There should not be any relationships between camp workers apart from.. working," his voice sounded tired, gloomy, " I just.."

He stopped. Max was listening patiently with heavy heart.

"Anyway, there are things you shouldn't have seen or heard. And there are words that shouldn't have been said to you," David looked at Max, "I won't let it happen again." He turned his gaze to the fire.

It was heaven. Happiness covered him from head to toe gathering under his feet like warm ticklish sand. Max understood that it was not just about him but it so happen to be about him specifically this time. And it was like. As if... David didn't mean it, that it he craved him to mean — of course he didn't but it was so easy to pretend.. To feel other's care and attention. It was enough.

 

He felt as if “I won't let you go” in his mind and heart was molding gently into “I won't give you to just anyone”.

" _I do other things he likes_ ".

" I want coffee," Max shoved David with his knee, "I'll make you your stinky shit?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment!)


End file.
